


Клетка

by Azhdaha_and_McCreation



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 11:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azhdaha_and_McCreation/pseuds/Azhdaha_and_McCreation
Summary: Ходж чувствует себя в Институте запертым в клетке. До тех пор, пока не понимает, что он там такой не один.





	1. Голод

Ходжу не спится. Ничего необычного — его довольно часто изводит бессонница или кошмары. Или же сны иного рода, от которых не особенно проще избавиться — душные, жаркие, оставляющие мучиться неудовлетворенными желаниями.  
И Ходж уже привык не пытаться бессмысленно и безуспешно заставить себя заснуть. Вместо этого он идет в тренировочный зал и молотит боксерский мешок, пока не начнут ныть костяшки пальцев из-за отсутствия какой-либо защиты. Иратце исправит это меньше, чем за минуту, но Ходж почти радуется небольшой боли. Та отвлекает.  
Сегодня он заходит в тренировочный зал и понимает, что подобный способ сбросить напряжение приходит не только в его голову: там ожесточенно лупит мешок Алек.  
В первый момент Ходж останавливается в дверях, не зная, стоит ли обращать на себя внимание, но в конце концов решает: что бы ни мучило сейчас Алека, оставаться и переживать это в одиночестве для него не лучший вариант.  
К тому же, тот уже замечает его и сам — оборачивается, тыльной стороной ладони вытирая пот со лба. Смотрит немного растерянно, словно не ожидал никого здесь увидеть и теперь не знает, что сказать.  
— Не спится? — в конце концов спрашивает и так очевидное Ходж.  
Алек пожимает плечами. Он вообще не слишком-то разговорчивый, так что Ходж и не ждет, что тот сейчас же расскажет ему о причине своей бессонницы.  
По Алеку видно, что в зале он давно — дышит неровно и майка на нем намокла от пота. Впрочем, гораздо сильнее Ходжа беспокоит напряженный и какой-то загнанный взгляд.  
— Тебе тоже? — спустя почти минуту спрашивает Алек.  
Ходж улыбается одними уголками губ, разминает плечи и руки под внимательным, неотпускающим взглядом.  
— Мне часто не спится, — спокойно признается он.  
Алек вскидывает брови и как-то медленно и задумчиво кивает. Потом указывает на мешок.  
— Оставить тебе?  
— Успею, — пожимает плечами Ходж. — Занимайся, не обращай на меня внимания.  
Разговор не клеится. Алеку, кажется, по какой-то причине здорово не по себе в присутствии Ходжа. Он постоянно осторожно косится на него, обращая гораздо меньше внимания на то, что делает сам. В конце концов он шумно выдыхает, раздраженно закусывая губу. Смотрит исподлобья рассерженно, и Ходж, с одной стороны, понимает, что, видимо, мешает ему сейчас. Но почему так, он понять не может.  
— Спокойной ночи, — бормочет Алек, даже не глядя в его сторону, и направляется мимо него к выходу.  
Ходж ловит его за руку чуть выше локтя.  
— Может, спарринг? — предлагает он.  
— Нет, — очень быстро отвечает тот. — Нет, я пойду, — но не делает попыток вырваться, только смотрит прямо перед собой и дышит очень размеренно, будто пытаясь успокоиться.  
— Алек? — Ходж окликает его, но тот ничего не говорит. — Все в порядке?  
Ходж стоит достаточно близко, так что когда Алек поворачивается к нему, они оказываются почти нос к носу. И взгляд у него уже не злой, а скорее растерянный. Шальной с расширившимися зрачками. А на скулах — красные пятна.  
Ходж обескураженно отпускает его руку, и Алек отступает, пятясь спиной. А потом отворачивается и уходит, но Ходж все же успевает заметить промелькнувшее на лице Алека какое-то детское и немного испуганное выражение.  
И до утра не может выкинуть его из головы, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит.

Ходж почему-то даже не удивляется, когда следующей ночью они снова сталкиваются в тренировочном зале. Только в этот раз Алек еще больше напряжен, костяшки пальцев у него сбиты в кровь, и Ходж осуждающе качает головой, доставая стило.  
— Слушай, я не знаю, что с тобой происходит, но это уже чересчур.  
«Хорош учитель, сапожник без сапог», — мысленно хмыкает он.  
Алек не дает нарисовать себе иратце — наносит его сам, сняв футболку, и в качестве помощи только берет стило Ходжа. Избегает его взгляда, хмурится, но в этот раз не сбегает, а сидит чуть в стороне на матах, пока уже Ходж удар за ударом вгоняет кулаки в мешок.  
Теперь Ходж ловит на себе его взгляды и это сбивает, наверное, Алек вчера чувствовал себя так же странно, когда тот смотрел на него.  
Ходжу приходится напомнить себе, что он взрослый человек и не должен смущаться чужих голодных взглядов.  
Голодных...  
Ходж от этой мысли теряется. Рука неловко уходит в сторону, мазнув по мешку, и теперь уже он рассекает кожу на костяшке.  
Привычно трясет рукой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
«Ну, это уж слишком», — говорит он себе. Воспаленное долгим воздержанием воображение и ничего больше.  
Если кто тут голоден, то не Алек, а он сам, вот и мерещится невесть что...  
Тот возникает рядом абсолютно неслышно. Протягивает стило, и когда Ходж смотрит на него, все еще не в силах собраться и переключиться, поясняет:  
— У тебя кровь.  
Губы у него обветренные, искусанные, сухие, и облизывает он их только поэтому — в абсолютно естественном подсознательном жесте.  
Они сталкиваются пальцами, когда Ходж берет стило. Алек от этого вздрагивает — сильно, заметно, так, что не сделаешь вид, что не обратил внимания. Ходж вопросительно вскидывает бровь, чувствуя, что в горле слишком сухо.  
Алек передергивает плечами и складывает руки на груди в защитном жесте.  
Нет, это уже слишком очевидно. Чего бы ни хотел и о чем бы ни думал сам Ходж, факт в том, что с Алеком не все в порядке. И это нельзя так оставлять.  
Ходж только и собирался, что задать пару осторожных вопросов. Попробовать вызвать на откровенность. Если получится и если он действительно окажется прав — дать выговориться, объяснить, что все в порядке, что это нормально, что Алеку нечего бояться или стыдиться.  
Ходж правда только хотел помочь. Он бы сдержался и не стал переносить все на себя.  
Вот только Алек, столкнувшись с ним взглядом, мотает головой, словно отбрасывая собственные сомнения, и выдыхает:  
— Нет, со мной точно все ненормально.  
А потом за ткань борцовки притягивает Ходжа к себе и прижимается к его губам своими. Неумело, но с силой и таким абсолютным, опаляющим желанием, что тот прежде, чем понимает, что делает, уже целует его в ответ. Алек вздыхает, перестав задерживать дыхание, его ладонь ложится на затылок, притягивая ближе. И вот эта ладонь: тяжелая, сильная, мозолистая, и то, что Ходж только сейчас действительно понимает, что Алек выше, — вот это срывает остатки самоконтроля.  
Ходж прижимает его к себе и ладони у него скользят по влажной от пота спине. Алек крупно вздрагивает, да и самого Ходжа трясет от того, что происходит.  
Алек был ребенком, который вырос у него на глазах.  
Ребенок вырос.  
Рядом с Ходжем уже не мальчик — мужчина.  
Ангел господень, как он умудрился этого не заметить раньше?!  
И что, ради всего святого, он собирается делать теперь?!  
Не то, чтобы решает только он. Вернее даже сказать, что решают за него — Алек не ждет, когда он выберется из своих морально-этических проблем, Алек прижимается к нему, горячий, распаленный, жадный до прикосновений. И поцелуев. Сначала немного неловких, ясно дающих понять, что едва ли у Алека была возможность практиковаться в них раньше. Потом — более уверенных, и жадных, все еще жадных. До того, что не хватает сил отстраниться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.  
Ходж гладит Алека по плечам, по шее, успокаивающе перебирает его волосы на затылке, но тот только больше заводится.  
Голодный. Какой же он изголодавшийся, о Ангел.  
На самом деле, Ходж тоже.  
Все эти годы, когда на него смотрели косо. Смотрели, как на предателя. Как на человека хуже остальных. И как невозможно было в этом окружении открыться кому-то, стать к кому-то ближе, чем на расстояние вытянутой руки. Как ему не хватало всего этого — чувств, эмоций. Ощущения горящей от прикосновений кожи, чужого дыхания на своем лице, возможности открыться...  
Ходж каким-то чудом поймал ускользающую мысль, что Алек, наверное, чувствовал себя так же — запертым в клетку тайн, предрассудков и внутренних запретов. Мечущийся внутри своей клетки и бьющийся о прутья.  
Он весь был такой — комок нервов и переживаний.  
И весь его. Ходжа.  
Слишком желанно, чтобы отказаться. И так нужно самому Алеку, что оттолкнуть его было бы неправильно. Тот цепляется за Ходжа почти отчаянно, словно бы этого и боится, словно бы спешит получить хоть что-то. Его хочется успокоить, уверить, что все в порядке, что не нужно так спешить.  
— Алек, — Ходж даже не отстраняется, чтобы Алек не решил второпях, что его отталкивают, только чуть поворачивает голову, касаясь губами его щеки. Накрывает ладонью суматошно бьющуюся жилку на шее. — Все нормально. Я здесь и я тоже этого хочу, — ничего сложнее Ходж придумать сейчас просто не может, да и не нужно — Алеку этого хватает, чтобы выдохнуть, кажется, действительно немного успокаиваясь. Судорожно сжавшиеся на пояснице пальцы расслабляются, Алек поднимает взгляд, произносит так тихо, что Ходж скорее читает по губам, чем слышит:  
— Тогда… Можно? — и Алек тянет вверх ткань его борцовки.  
Ходж поднимает руки, помогая ее с себя стягивать.  
У Алека дрожат руки. У самого Ходжа дрожит в животе, и горячей тяжестью наливается пах. Сейчас бы не осторожничать, завалить на маты, вжаться всем телом… Но нельзя, Алек и так едва дышит. Хотя и хочет его тоже… Ходж, будто разгадав ключ к сложной головоломке, теперь читает знаки его тела, как открытое послание: потемневшие, блестящие глаза Алека, раздувающиеся ноздри, неровное дыхание…  
Ну и, чего скрывать, тренировочные штаны Алека тоже не слишком много прячут от взгляда Ходжа.  
Поднять глаза получается только титаническим усилием воли. Алек прижимает ладонь к груди Ходжа, ведет по ней медленно, пока пальцы снова не начинают подрагивать от сдерживаемого желания.  
В этот раз первым целует Ходж. Обнимает, прижимаясь грудью к груди, и это — о, это обжигающе, восхитительно, невероятно. У Алека снова сбивается дыхание, его руки безостановочно скользят по спине Ходжа, с силой стискивают бока. Тот целует Алека под челюстью, и когда он беспомощно стонет над ухом и трется бедрами, толкается, полностью отдаваясь сжигающему тело желанию, сил держаться не остается и у Ходжа. Он оставляет еще несколько поцелуев на шее Алека, а потом опускается перед ним на колени, заставив задохнуться. Стягивает штаны до середины бедер и какое-то время просто смотрит, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
Черт побери, когда же он успел так вырасти? Когда-то давно Ходж его видел, и это определенно не было настолько впечатляющим.  
Его отвлекает опустившаяся на плечо ладонь.  
Ходж поднимает взгляд на Алека, невольно ожидая стеснения и собираясь его успокоить, но в глазах того — чистейшее желание, похоть высшей пробы. Этот не останавливать будет, этот еще сам засадит... Ходж сглатывает и, не отводя глаз, опускается к каменно стоящему члену. Больше не дразнит — куда больше! — сразу вбирает головку, плотно обхватывает губами.  
Насчет засадить он даже не ошибается — Алек со стоном сжимает его плечи и подается вперед, так что Ходжу приходится предостерегающе упереться в его бедра ладонями. Головка пульсирует на языке, сочится смазкой, и Алек нетерпеливо, почти с мукой выдыхает:  
— Ну, Ходж… пожалуйста…  
А что Ходж, у него и самого от возбуждения уже все болит…  
Он перехватывает член Алека у основания и, помогая себе ладонью, сосет так, что непонятно, кто тут кого трахает — Алек его или наоборот.  
Алек не стонет — только дышит тяжело, срываясь не то на всхлипы, не то на скулеж, когда Ходж глубже берет его член в рот. Хватается за плечи, то отпуская, то сжимая пальцы до боли. Но в волосы запустить не решается, хотя Ходж уже не стал бы мешать.  
Но у Алека и так ноги подкашиваются. Ходж выпускает изо рта его член, зовет:  
— Иди сюда, — и за руки утягивает на маты, укладывает, раздвигая колени и устраиваясь между ними.  
Алек приподнимается на локтях, чтобы лучше видеть. Вуайерист какой нашелся… ну кто бы знал!  
Вот если бы Ходж знал — сорвался бы раньше. Хотя и сейчас у него крышу срывает напрочь.  
Он снова насаживается ртом на член Алека, впуская его почти до горла — и все равно не вбирает полностью. В висках стучит, когда Ходж представляет его в себе. Или наоборот — Алека под собой…  
Сил терпеть больше не остается, Ходж помогает себе левой рукой, а правой лезет в штаны. Даже приспустить их терпения уже нет, и он в несколько движений доводит себя до разрядки, от которой накрывает с головой. Единственное, на что его хватает — не сжимать челюсть, не сжимать, не сжимать, пока тело отдается спазмом, а ладонь горячо заливает спермой.  
Алек мычит и все-таки запускает пальцы ему в волосы. Тянет на себя, одновременно вскидывая бедра, толкается несдержанно, но Ходжу плевать, он все равно едва соображает, еще не до конца отойдя от оргазма. Так что просто позволяет Алеку вбиваться себе в рот и прижимать за затылок, пока тот не выгибается дугой на матах, кончая ему в рот.  
Ходж скатывается с него, обессилено укладывается рядом. Во рту солоно и вяжет, но дойти до стола, где стоит бутылка с водой, сил нет. Черт, это не должно так выматывать. Ходжу слишком мало одного раза, поэтому он надеется, что его просто вырубило после слишком долгого воздержания. И он хочет еще — он даже отдышаться не успел, а уже хочет еще…  
Алек садится, очумело качая головой. Запускает пальцы в волосы, смотрит на Ходжа взглядом, в котором похоть сменяется бесконечным удивлением.  
«Мы правда это сделали?!» — говорит его взгляд.  
Ходж ухмыляется, сипло признается:  
— Закурить бы сейчас…  
Алек смотрит на него и медленно кивает.  
Ходж закрывает глаза и велит себе встать. Встает — ай, молодец, возьми себе за это, что хочешь, — хлопает Алека по плечу — и хочет его.  
— Пойдем.  
Алек смотрит непонимающе.  
— В душ, — поясняет Ходж.  
Губы Алека плотно сжимаются.  
— И можно вместе, — наклонившись к нему, добавляет Ходж. И на лице Алека проступает облегчение. Будто он уже успел решить, что теперь Ходж и близко к нему не подойдет.  
Ну уж нет. Хоть они все еще оба в клетке и вряд ли это когда-то изменится, но теперь, по крайней мере, они не будут одиноки.  
Но, черт возьми, надо же, что выросло под боком!..


	2. На равных

Самое сложное в том, что между ними происходит — провести грань между тем, что можно, а что не стоит и трогать.   
Можно — проводить вместе ночи, когда Алек не занят в рейдах.  
Нельзя — показывать хоть кому-то, что у них больше общего, чем у наставника и ученика.  
Можно — втрахивать Алека в матрас и делать с ним настолько грязные вещи, что после до утра все тело сладко ноет.  
Нельзя — дать ему почувствовать себя использованным.   
На самом деле Ходжу это и не надо — использовать Алека. Но он прекрасно видит, что между ними только секс. И если у Ходжа такие отношения уже были, то Алеку это может казаться неправильным.   
То, что между ними происходит, не выходит за пределы спальни, и Ходж, на самом деле, иного и не ждет. Он замечает и то, как Алек смотрит на Джейса, и то, что сам Джейс об этом даже и не догадывается. Не сложно после этого понять, о ком думает Алек, когда мечется на пропитанных потом и спермой простынях под Ходжем или наваливается уже на него самого, вжимая в матрас.   
На самом деле, мысль о том, что на его месте представляют кого-то другого, поначалу немного царапает самолюбие, но благоразумие перевешивает. Так, в общем-то, лучше и проще и для самого Ходжа — знать, что он возвращает ровно столько же, сколько ему готовы дать, и не нести ответственности за чьи-то неразделенные чувства. Их с Алеком бросает друг к другу одинаковый голод и одиночество, и ничто иное они разделить не могут, ни в чем другом получить друг от друга взаимность. Это, в общем-то, правильно, и достаточно им обоим. То, что нужно им обоим.   
Алек становится собраннее в повседневных делах, на тренировках, и, как мельком замечает Изабель, в рейдах. Ее внимательного взгляда Ходж опасается больше всего — сестра Алека достаточно умна и достаточно беспокоится за него, чтобы понять, что между ними происходит, стоит им ошибиться хоть раз. Но вести себя «как обычно» оказывается довольно просто. Между ними действительно практически ничего не меняется, поэтому им даже не нужно притворяться.   
И Алек достаточно осторожен, чтобы его не замечал никто, когда он ночью пробирается в его, Ходжа, спальню.  
Вот и сейчас — неслышно открывается дверь, и Алек бесшумно входит в комнату, тут же рисуя на двери запирающую руну. Уже давно нет даже той небольшой неловкости, что была, когда Алек пришел в первый раз. Он тогда признался, что чувствовал себя довольно глупо, прокрадываясь по темным коридорам. Не был уверен, что его ждут.   
Теперь он не сомневается — сам снимает футболку, еще не дойдя до кровати, и берется за джинсы.  
— Эй, мы куда-то спешим? — Ходж смеется, но не может сдержать разом прорезавшуюся в голосе хрипотцу при одном взгляде на Алека.  
Тот опускает руки. Растерянно смотрит на него.  
— Нет.  
— Ну вот и не торопись, — Ходж подходит ближе, ладонью подталкивает его в грудь, заставляя попятиться и упереться спиной в стену. Гладит по груди, привычно отмечая, что Алек мгновенно заводится от этого, и Ходж коротко целует его в губы, тут же переключаясь на шею.  
Алек выдыхает, запрокинув голову и стукнувшись затылком об стену. Охает, закрывает глаза. Ходж проходится языком по трепещущей жилке на шее, чуть прихватывает зубами, не оставляя след, а просто дразня. Обеими руками проводит по животу Алека — мышцы пресса напряжены, Ходж не может удержаться и не обвести их кончиками пальцев. И потом еще раз, чувствуя под пальцами и одновременно ловя губами рваный вздох.   
В тишине негромко щелкает пряжка ремня, когда Ходж расстегивает его на Алеке. Медленно вытягивает из шлевок джинсов, отбрасывает в сторону. Расстегивает ширинку, но до конца снимать чуть сползшие джинсы не спешит. Он вообще не собирается торопиться — иногда у них обоих едва хватает терпения, чтобы раздеться, но сегодня хочется другого.  
Ходжу невероятно трудно себе в этом признаться, но ему хочется контроля. Самому управлять ситуацией, а не плыть по течению. Хотя бы сейчас…  
— Повернись, — хрипло приказывает он.   
Алек открывает глаза, смотрит на него недоуменно, но послушно разворачивается лицом к стене. Не задает вопросов и не сомневается, доверчиво отдается в его руки.  
И в этот момент Ходжу становится страшно. Безмолвное подчинение Алека ставит его в тупик. Ходж может сделать что угодно, хоть подобрать с пола ремень и хлестнуть доверчиво повернутую к нему спину, но теряется.   
Он замирает слишком надолго, так что Алек вскидывает голову и чуть поворачивается к нему:  
— Ходж?  
Вместо ответа тот прижимается губами к чуть выгнутой напряженной спине. Спускается поцелуями по позвоночнику, одновременно опуская ладонь Алеку на живот. Ведет ниже, под расстегнутые джинсы, обхватывает член. Алек коротко выдыхает и толкается в его кулак.   
Ходж тут же убирает руку, и Алек стонет разочарованно, но будто бы понимает, что тот делает, и не спорит, дает вести. Ходж спускает пониже его джинсы, не озаботившись тем, чтобы снять их совсем, гладит Алека по бедру, прижимаясь к нему сзади.  
За смазкой, к счастью, далеко ходить не надо: тюбик лежит под тумбочкой, если не знать — не найдешь, но достаточно просунуть под нее ладонь — и он там. Смазку Алек купил сам и, наверное, ему неловко было выбирать, потому что это что-то омерзительно пошлое с клубничным запахом. Хорошо зная Алека, Ходж понимает — тот бы осознанно это не выбрал, скорее всего, просто схватил не глядя.  
Ходж отходит за смазкой буквально на пару шагов, и, все же, замирает, глядя на Алека. Тот так и стоит, локтями опираясь о стену и чуть опустив голову. Кажется, чувствует пристальный взгляд и передергивает плечами, переступает с ноги на ногу, отчего болтающиеся на коленях джинсы падают на пол. Но даже не оборачивается, ждет терпеливо, пока Ходж что-нибудь сделает. Сделает, что хочет.   
Это оказывается сладко — желанный контроль кружит голову и заводит еще больше.  
Ходж возвращается к нему, а потом несильно, но неожиданно для Алека шлепает его по ягодице. Тот вздрагивает, — ягодицы поджимаются, — но даже не оборачивается.  
В горле у Ходжа совсем пересыхает. Он еще раз, посильнее, до покрасневшего отпечатка ладони шлепает другую ягодицу, а потом разводит обе ладонями, проводя между ягодиц большим пальцем.  
Алек нетерпеливо переступает с ноги на ногу.  
Ходж со свистом втягивает воздух сквозь зубы. Ему в голову приходит, что Алек — не тот, кто стал бы терпеть что-то, что ему не нравится, и эта мысль распаляет и подстегивает еще больше.  
Он слегка прихватывает зубами плечо Алека, потом кусает сильнее, дразнит, легонько проводя между ягодиц скользкими от смазки пальцами.   
Алек шумно сглатывает, встряхивает головой, склоняя ее набок, и Ходж тут же целует подставленную шею.   
Под пальцами рефлекторно сжимаются мышцы. Ходж проталкивает указательный, слыша прерывистый вздох. Почти сразу же добавляет второй палец, большим при этом поглаживая обхватившее их кольцо мышц. Растягивает толчками, ударяя по простате и заставляя Алека скулить от желания, разводит пальцы и проталкивает третий, может даже раньше, чем надо. Но Алек не возражает, только тяжело дышит да прогибается в пояснице, насаживаясь на его пальцы.  
Ходж мог бы прямо так у стенки его и трахнуть, но смотреть пока хочется больше.   
Он сжимает свободной рукой мошонку и оттягивает, не давая Алеку кончить, пока имеет — иначе не назовешь, — его пальцами. Алек протестующе мычит, и Ходж понимает, что тот кусает собственный кулак, чтобы не стонать. Это разумно, шуметь не стоит, но Ходжа слишком повело — он сводит вместе и перехватывает запястья Алека одной рукой, прижимает их к стене, сам наваливаясь на него сзади и снова кусая — теперь уже в шею. Разводит пальцы внутри Алека, почти вынимает, а потом резковато вставляет до основания, надавливая на простату. Алек вздрагивает, выгибается, откидывая голову ему на плечо, и все-таки сдавленно стонет, кусая губы.  
Его руки в захвате Ходжа скользят по стене, и Алек тяжело опирается на него.   
— Ходж, — Алек шепчет, задыхаясь, низким сиплым голосом, — хватит, пожалуйста, дай мне кончить уже... — его дыхание обжигает щеку.   
— Еще нет, — тот отпускает его руки и вынимает пальцы из растянутой задницы, ведет Алека к кровати, толкает на нее лицом вниз.   
Алек чертыхается себе под нос, но сам приподнимается, опираясь на колени и локти. Ходж, уже с трудом соображая, даже не раздевается — только приспускает штаны с бельем. Становится на колени за Алеком, и, придерживая его одной рукой за бедра, второй направляет член в него. Подготовленные мышцы поддаются легко, да еще и Алек дергается навстречу. Ходж подается назад, почти выходит и смотрит, как появляется и снова исчезает, стоит качнуться вперед, член.   
В голове шумит, пульс заходится так, что перед глазами пляшут черные точки. Все смешивается — звуки, запахи, чувства: жар, клубника, стоны. Слишком громкие — и у Ходжа получается еще как-то осознать почти расплавившимся мозгом, что так не должно быть, и ладонью зажать Алеку рот.  
Тот в отместку кусает его руку — не до крови, но чувствительно.   
Сейчас это только заводит еще больше, если только предположить, что есть куда. Ходж не отдергивает руку, только смещает чуть ниже, удерживая Алека за подбородок. Пальцами проводит по чуть влажным губам. Кожи касается горячее, сбившееся дыхание. Ходж не уверен, что не останется без пальцев, когда проталкивает их между приоткрытыми губами.  
Но Алек податливо впускает их в рот. Хрипло глухо стонет и сосет его пальцы. И Ходжа от этого совсем накрывает. Он давит на спину Алеку, вбиваясь в него резкими толчками, уже наплевав на то, услышат их или нет. В голове нет ничего кроме желания кончить.  
Ходж наваливается на Алека, прижимаясь к его спине голой грудью — так и не снятая майка сбилась в комок где-то подмышками. Его бедра трутся о ягодицы Алека при каждом коротком быстром движении. Уже едва сдерживаясь, он просовывает влажную от слюны Алека руку под него, обхватывая его член. Тот беспорядочно, без всякого ритма толкается в ласкающую ладонь, ноги у него разъезжаются и Алек выгибается, выплескивается в его руку. Ходж притягивает его к себе, толкается глубже, чувствуя, как рефлекторно сокращаются, плотно сжимая член, мышцы, и срывается, кончая следом за Алеком.  
А потом сам не замечает, как скатывается с него.   
Алек лежит на животе и тяжело дышит. И Ходжу даже становится не по себе, когда он начинает соображать.  
— Алек? — касается он его плеча. — Все хорошо?  
Тот смотрит на него круглыми ошалелыми глазами. И Ходжа отпускает — он видел такое, видел этот взгляд у тех, кто получал то, что им нужно, будь то секс, наркотики или власть.  
Алеку сейчас хорошо, можно не сомневаться. А вот Ходжа начинает трясти от того, что он с ним делал. Он берет с тумбочки сигареты и закуривает, пытаясь успокоиться.  
Алек, наконец, приподнимается на локтях, морщится, но садится. Потом требовательно смотрит на Ходжа, протягивая руку.  
— Дай затянуться.  
Ходж почему-то даже не удивляется, что тот умеет курить, только смотрит, как он жадно сжимает искусанными губами сигарету и с блаженством затягивается. Молчит и почему-то в этом молчании больше, чем в любых словах.   
Это снова разделенная на двоих ночь, от которой оба получают кайф.  
Это снова отсутствие обязательств, виснущих на шее условностей и обязанностей.  
Это неожиданная игра на равных. И ничего больше.


	3. Инерция

На самом деле, Ходж и не сомневался, что Алек тоже способен вздернуть уже его самого на четвереньки и вставить до звезд перед глазами. Но он все же рассчитывал, что сохранит при этом больше контроля над происходящим. Хотя бы самоконтроля.  
Но ни о чем таком не идет и речи, когда Алек вбивается в него сзади, крепко удерживая одной рукой за поясницу, а вторую тяжело опустив на плечо. Его движения медленные, но размашистые, он почти выходит из Ходжа и тут же снова толкается до упора, не особенно задумываясь о ритме. Головка члена через раз проезжает по простате, и Ходжу мало, он сам ерзает и выгибается, подмахивая и стараясь насадиться под нужным углом.   
Просовывает под себя руку, опираясь на один только локоть и дрочит, закрыв глаза.  
Его сто лет так не трахали, он даже забыть успел, как это хорошо, когда тебя крутят как куклу и имеют, как хотят.  
Как это блядски хорошо...  
Член в ладони уже влажный от выступившей смазки, низ живота сводит от подступающего оргазма. И Ходж почти рычит, когда Алек перехватывает его руку, отводит в сторону, накрывая его пальцы своими и вжимая в кровать.   
— Не так быстро, — он даже не понижает голос, и от командных интонаций в нем Ходжа пробирает дрожью по хребту. Алек наваливается сверху, зарываясь носом в волосы, тяжело и жарко дышит в затылок. Ходж стонет почти что с мольбой, но ему все равно, он слишком хочет кончить, чтобы задумывать о том, как сейчас беспомощен и подчинен или стыдиться этого. Алек толкается быстрее и резче, и у того слабеют и разъезжаются ноги.   
Алек рывком поднимает его бедра выше, ставит так, чтобы было удобнее трахать, и эта блядская пытка продолжается. Пока сам Алек, уткнувшись ему в плечо лбом не кончает, выскользнув из его замученной задницы и забрызгав спермой спину. Отпускает, наконец, и Ходж вжимается в простыню, проезжаясь но ней ноющим членом. А потом немного приподнимает бедра, обхватывая член рукой.   
По ягодицам проходятся горячие ладони, сжимают, мнут. Ходж только хватает воздух открытым ртом, не в силах протолкнуть его в легкие, когда растянутого, все еще скользкого от смазки колечка мышц касаются пальцы. Он сдавленно ругается, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, а Алек вставляет в него сразу три — и все равно они входят легко.   
Так Ходж и кончает — вбиваясь в собственный кулак, пока Алек имеет его пальцами.   
И потом долго-долго не может придти в себя, стараясь не лезть к Алеку с неуместными и глупыми в такой ситуации нежностями. Хотя сейчас ему просто хочется умыться и уснуть. Желательно не одному.  
До душа они все-таки добираются, а потом Алек еще на какое-то время остается в его спальне.  
В этот раз они необычно долго разговаривают — Ходж сам спрашивает, как-то умудрившись понять, что на этот раз Алеку нужно не только сбросить напряжение, но и выговориться. Про весь бардак, в который превратилась привычная жизнь с появлением Клэри.  
Ходжу и самому не по себе — та снова всколыхнула то, что, как Ходж надеялся, останется в прошлом и больше не напомнит о себе. Что Валентин все-таки сделает всем одолжение и как-нибудь особенно глупо умрет, превратив свою инсценированную смерть в настоящую. Ходж только привык к тому, что есть, смирился, поняв, что вдвоем в этой клетке полегче.  
— Я знал Джослин, — наконец, произносит он и совершенно искренне добавляет: — Это хорошо, что ты помогаешь Клэри, пусть и из-за Джейса.  
Алек замирает.  
— Я ей помогаю не из-за Джейса, — медленно и напряженно отвечает он. — Я просто делаю то, что считаю наиболее правильным. Если она та, за кого себя выдает, то правильным будет помочь ей, — продолжает он. — Если же нет... лучше присматривать, так?  
— Она не лжет, — Ходж старается не замечать, каким мрачным становится Алек.  
— Ты не видел Джослин многие годы, откуда тебе знать хоть что-то про ее дочь?   
Алек, как обычно, возвращается к себе. Ходжу впервые хочется попросить его остаться еще немного — договорить, чтобы не оставалось осадка, но он сдерживается.   
И жалеет, потому что Алек больше не приходит.   
Сначала Ходж думает, что причина в том, что он намекнул на Джейса и чувства Алека к нему, но потом понимает, что это не так. Потом видит причину сам.   
На Магнуса Бейна Алек смотрит так, как никогда не смотрел даже на Джейса. Так, словно это самое большое искушение в его жизни.   
Иногда Алек еще возвращается к Джейсу взглядом — и в нем разочарование, словно собственные чувства и убеждения подвели Алека. Словно он ждал чего-то большего, чем карточный домик, рухнувший от одного взгляда на Магнуса Бейна. А тот теперь тасует и раскладывает колоду, как ему вздумается.   
Ходж видит, как Алек мечется между своими желаниями и чувством долга, как он едва не срывается, как старается держаться. Но здесь Ходж ничего не может, да и не должен делать. Он уже дал Алеку все, что мог, и теперь лучшее, чем он может помочь — не вмешиваться и не усложнять. Ходж так и поступает — ничего не делает.   
Испытанная тактика всей его жизни.  
Алек не такой. Он сильнее, и он принимает собственное решение. Возможно, неверное, но это все равно движение вперед. Так или иначе, он вырывается из замкнутости обыденного.  
Они с Лидией неожиданно хорошо срабатываются. Понимают друг друга.   
Ходж решает про себя, что это и к лучшему. Так правильно. Может, Лидия даже сможет стать для Алека прикрытием, которое позволит ему не потерять то, что ему дорого.   
По правде сказать, Ходж ему немного завидует.   
У Алека все еще впереди, и он находит в себе уверенность делать выбор и твердо принимать его последствия. Алек заслуживает этого, он заслуживает самого лучшего, что только может предложить эта жизнь, он намного сильнее и лучше Ходжа. Тот думает об этом с толикой гордости — ведь он видел, как Алек растет и учил его, тренировал. Ну и постарался помочь ему принять себя.  
Хотя, по правде сказать, в последнее время Ходжу все больше казалось, что ему их встречи нужнее.


	4. Выбор

Снова приходит бессонница, и теперь не получается даже отвлечься от нее в тренировочном зале, потому что Ходж все время ждет, что увидит в дверях фигуру Алека. А тот не приходит.  
И в конце концов Ходж идет к нему сам.   
Непонятно даже на что он рассчитывает, логически понимая, что делает это зря. Но, может, все же закончить тот начатый разговор?  
И Алек смотрит на него едва ли не впервые так, что Ходж понимает — его лучше не трогать. Если не хочешь остаться без руки или чего поважнее — лучше к нему не прикасаться.  
Так что Ходж просто садится на край кровати и говорит.  
— Алек, я не собираюсь ничего усложнять, если ты этого боишься.   
— Я не боюсь, — обрывает его тот. И Ходж прикусывает язык, понимая, что начал не с того и сразу все испортил.  
Он только кивает, соглашаясь с Алеком.  
— Я понимаю. Я вообще пришел поговорить не о том.  
Алек смотрит на него прищурившись, и Ходжу все труднее подбирать слова. Он и так не слишком-то успешен в убеждении других, да и не часто вообще пытается это делать. Но сейчас ему хочется, чтобы Алек его понял.  
— Я просто хотел сказать, что не обязательно что-то менять, — говорит он. — О наших встречах никто не знает. Все это проще, чем тебе кажется.  
Он все-таки заставляет себя сказать это вслух:  
— Ты можешь и дальше приходить ко мне.  
Но Алек мотает головой.  
— Ты не понимаешь...  
— Ну, извини, — встает Ходж. — Я вообще не знаток чувств. Для меня все проще.  
Он уже доходит до двери, но останавливается и поворачивается к Алеку. Он хочет, чтобы тот его понял, наконец.  
— Все эти чувства не приносят добра. Заставляют кидаться за неизведанным и делать глупости. Посмотри на Джейса, — Ходж знает, что использует нечестный прием и видит, как вздрагивает от одного упоминания Алек, — он слишком импульсивен, слишком поддается чувствам, и из его влюбленности в Клэри не выйдет ничего хорошего.  
Губы Алека превращаются в тонкие нити.  
— Я говорил тебе думать о себе, выбирать то, что удобно и правильно для тебя.  
— Я выбрал, — отрезает Алек, и голос у него холодный и скрипучий. — Я сделал предложение Лидии, и я буду честным с ней, что бы ни чувствовал... к другим.  
И Ходж не понимает, Алек и сейчас не может признаться в своих чувствах к Джейсу и Магнусу или использует это слово, чтобы не называть самого Ходжа. Единственное, что он понимает — Алек принял решение и отступать от него не намерен.  
И отступает — привычно уже, Ходж.   
— Хорошо, — говорит он. — Ты прав.  
И хотя ему, как и родителям Алека, не нравится, что тот женится по расчету (пусть, в отличие от старших Лайтвудов, он и знает, что другого брака у Алека и быть не может), Ходж больше никак не поднимает эту тему.  
Не то, чтобы у него даже была возможность, захоти он вдруг поговорить — в последнее время Алеку, как и остальным, не до того. Ходж хотел бы быть больше вовлеченным в происходящее, но это затруднительно, пока он все еще не может покинуть пределы Института.  
А потом у него появляется такой шанс, и лучше бы все оставалось, как раньше.   
Ходж смотрит на возникшее перед ним огненное письмо от Валентина и снова не знает, что делать.   
Он не особенно верит обещаниям Валентина — тот уже бросил своих сторонников однажды, во время Восстания, и ничто не помешает ему поступить так же еще раз. Но оставаться запертым в Институте с каждым днем все более невыносимо. Снова оставаться в одиночестве, в стороне от всего и всех, чувствовать, как плотнее сдвигаются прутья опостылевшей клетки.  
Может, позови его Валентин раньше, он сумел бы не поддаться, но сейчас Ходжа душит его клетка, душит зависть к другим и обида. Он слышит разговоры о Круге и предателях среди нефилимов, и чувствует на себе косые взгляды.  
И он сдается.  
"Да", — пишет он ответ. И следующие несколько минут не находит себе места, в ужасе от того, что сделал.  
«Но», — тут же принимается успокаивать себя он, — «это же просто ответ, необязательно следовать за Валентином, можно сдать его планы остальным в случае чего...»  
Но он понимает, что Валентин слишком умен, чтобы выдавать ему свое нахождение, что как минимум он проверит Ходжа, и что, так или иначе, сам Ходж уже никогда, никогда от этого не отмоется. Навсегда останется предателем в глазах окружающих.  
Следующее письмо вспыхивает в воздухе. В нем только одна строчка: "жди гостя с подарком" и это ставит точку. Теперь Ходж просто подчиняется решению Валентина.  
На самом деле, когда на пороге Института появляется Отреченный, Ходж даже в первый момент не понимает, что это тот самый «гость» от Валентина. Его первый порыв — остановить эту тварь, не пропустить дальше, не пустить к остальным. И какое-то время он действительно сдерживает его, пока на помощь не приходит Алек.  
Вот теперь Ходж даже не удивляется, будто подсознательно ждет, что тот будет где-то рядом, придет ему на подмогу…  
А потом до Ходжа доходит, что Отреченный — «гость». И вот тут-то ему становится страшно.  
Он никогда не хотел причинять вреда Алеку или остальным в Институте, никому здесь. Но еще больше он боится того, что сейчас каким-либо образом правда выйдет наружу. Он не может не чувствовать вину за то, что Алек ранен из-за него. Ранен, помогая Ходжу в то время, как тот является единственной причиной появления Отреченного в Институте. И все равно чувствует неуместное облегчение, когда Иззи уводит Алека, и у Ходжа есть время, чтобы спокойно обыскать труп.  
Кольцо Валентина тяжело лежит на ладони.   
Гораздо тяжелее на сердце — Ходж снова ввязывается черт знает во что…  
Теперь ему каждый день кажется, что кто-то догадывается об Отреченном и о связи Ходжа с Валентином, хотя тот так и не решается надеть кольцо. Он, в целом, и так знает, что тому нужно — Чаша, в первую очередь, и отлично понимает, что тот может дать и то, что нужно Ходжу — свободу от проклятия Конклава, возможность покинуть Институт и присоединиться к Валентину. Но решиться на сделку Ходж пока не может. Возможно, ему просто следует поступить, как полагается — избавиться от кольца и забыть об этом шансе. Держаться за то, что есть у него сейчас.   
Но в глубине души он все еще считает Валентина в чем-то правым. Или, хотя бы, ничуть не худшей альтернативой Конклаву, который требует преданности, но в то же время скор только на расправу.   
Как с Изабель.  
И когда Инквизитор на суде — хотя назвать этот фарс судом можно только с насмешкой, прямо заявляет, что не имеет значения, виновна Изабель или нет, и требует в обмен на ее свободу Чашу, — это переламывает то, за что еще держался Ходж: никто из них не дождется справедливости. И он сам не будет исключением.  
И главное, что он понимает — свободу в обмен на Чашу может дать не только Инквизитор. Полную свободу, которой Ходж не видел почти двадцать лет.  
Он почти решается — почти, он даже всерьез думает о том, чтобы связаться с Валентином, хотя и понимает, что ему пока нечего тому сказать. Нечего, пока Джейс не отдает Чашу Смерти прямо ему в руки с просьбой передать Лидии. Как будто это не главная реликвия сумеречных охотников, а очередной запоздавший отчет о проведенной миссии — которые, к слову, Джейс все равно никогда не пишет.  
Все, что нужно Ходжу — это пройти через холл, подняться, в своей комнате связаться с Валентином, который снимет проклятие Конклава, и выйти из Института.   
Он сталкивается с Лидией наверху, у лифта, и рядом нет никого, кроме нее. Если Ходж сейчас нападет, она едва ли сумеет даже сообразить, что происходит — безоружная, чувствующая себя в безопасности. Попадется на ту же уловку, на тот же эффект неожиданности, что сама использовала в день своего прибытия сюда.  
Ее глаза светятся радостью, когда она видит Чашу. Ну конечно, Конклав будет доволен, что она успешно выполнила свое задание…   
— Если Чашу Смерти вернули, значит, Изабель оправдают! — Лидия улыбается, а Ходж чувствует, как его вымораживает ужасом от одной мысли о том, что он почти сделал.  
Если он заберет Чашу сейчас, Изабель лишат рун.   
Ходж протягивает Лидии Чашу, возвращая облегченную, искреннюю улыбку:  
— Слава Ангелу, что с ней все будет хорошо.   
Он не заставит никого из этих детей платить за чужие ошибки — будь то его ошибки, Конклава или Валентина. Не заставит Изабель и всю ее семью платить за свой шанс на свободу. Не лишит эту девочку всего, к чему ее готовил, чему учил — держать в руках оружие, наносить руны и различать демонов. Это ее жизнь, которую он не посмеет разрушить.   
Лидия уходит с Чашей, и единственное, что пугает в этот момент Ходжа, это не упущенная возможность, а то, что она была не последняя.   
И он оказывается прав. Именно сейчас Ходж неожиданно становится необходим в Институте. Например, чтобы спланировать очередную не одобренную Конклавом миссию по поискам мага, наложившего заклинание на Джослин.   
После, отправляя Валентину очередное огненное послание, Ходж убеждает себя, что тот не причинит вреда Джейсу или Клэри. Что, так или иначе, они будут в безопасности. А Магнус Бейн… Что ж, Верховный маг Бруклина сможет постоять за себя.   
Ходж понимает, что это ничего не стоящие оправдания, но они нужны ему, чтобы продолжать делать то, что он уже начал. Чтобы делать хоть что-то. Чтобы чувствовать себя хоть немного менее отвратительно, когда Джейс начинает подозревать в предательстве кого угодно, включая Лидию, но только не его.  
Ничто не помогает, конечно. Никакие мысли и дела не отвлекают от чувства вины.  
Теперь Ходж не просто заперт в Институте, теперь он чувствует себя так, будто на него навесили кандалы.  
Он ждет этой чертовой, всем ненавистной свадьбы Алека и Лидии с какой-то болезненной надеждой на то, что после нее все, так или иначе, решится. Потому что невозможно бесконечно думать, пытаться выбрать как лучше — из всего лишь двух одинаково дерьмовых вариантов.   
После свадьбы Лидия вернется в Идрис, и он либо решится до этого, либо нет — но другой возможности заполучить Чашу не будет, так что как бы то ни было, но все закончится.   
Для Алека тоже. Ходж видит, что тот колеблется, до последнего момента сомневается, хоть и старается никому этого не показать. Ходж замечает, потому что чувствует то же самое. И смотрит на Алека, ожидая чего-то, не уверенный, чего именно. Надеясь, что тот справится и поступит правильно, что не погонится за красивой иллюзией свободы. Потому что никакой настоящей свободы для него не может быть, стоит открыться — и он до конца жизни будет противостоять чужой предвзятости, презрению и снисхождению, словно он хуже других. Стоит Алеку открыто выбрать того, с кем он хочет быть, и его жизнь будет разрушена.  
Гораздо безопаснее оставаться в тени, заключить выгодный союз с Лидией, раз уж чего-то большего, чем фиктивный брак, у Алека быть не может.  
Вот только тот так не думает. Он из двух вариантов выбирает третий, тот, который Ходж даже не рассматривал всерьез.   
И когда Алек решается, когда выбирает не столько даже Магнуса, сколько быть тем, кем он является, когда выбирает жить так, как для него правильнее, его понимают. Возможно, не Конклав и не Мариза, но Джейс, Изабель, Клэри и даже Лидия поддерживают Алека, и это уже немало.   
Как бы теперь ни было, Алек вырвался из этой клетки, освободился от страхов разочаровать и подвести, от боязни того, что от него отвернутся.   
И от этого внутри Ходжа что-то ломается. Потому что он так не может. Не верит, что в его силах найти такой вариант, который устроил бы всех, который дал бы ему почувствовать себя свободным.  
Ходж делает свой выбор.


	5. Различия

Валентин посылает своих новых сторонников искать Джейса с Клэри, и Ходж, и без того отлично знающий его методы, кривится, понимая, что все слова о новой расе и крови ангелов для того пустой звук. Эти новообращенные для него просто пушечное мясо — необученные, не имеющие представления о том, что делать со своей силой.  
— Зачем тебе нужны Джейс и Клэри? — спрашивает Ходж. — У нас уже есть Чаша.  
— У нас? — переспрашивает Валентин, припечатывая уничижительным взглядом.  
Ходж смотрит на него и понимает, что сделал самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.  
— Неужели ты думаешь, что я допущу предателя в своем окружении? — говорит тот, и эти слова как будто прошибают Ходжа навылет. — Если ты предал Лайтвудов, то ничто не помешает тебе предать и меня.  
Валентин всегда умел видеть в людях главное, и с Ходжем он тоже попадает в точку. Тот уже давно не заблуждается насчет его идей и не считает его более правым, чем Конклав. Просто старается выбрать то, что будет лучше для него самого.   
Вот только справедливость у Валентина та же, что и у Конклава — с оглядкой на собственную выгоду. А Ходж ему больше не нужен.  
Он, по правде, никому больше не нужен, и абсолютно свободен. До тех пор, пока не нарвется на какую-то из враждующих сторон, каждая из которых считает его предателем.   
У них есть на то все основания. И расплата не заставляет себя ждать.  
По правде, Ходж подсознательно ждал, что так все и закончится. Разве что он думал, что это Алек будет искать его, что Алеку, а не Джейсу, будет нужнее найти его и отомстить за сделанное.  
Чего он не ждет, так это того, что Алек проявит милосердие, спасет ему жизнь и не даст Джейсу убить его.  
Это даже как-то глупо. Они с Алеком приходят в комнату Ходжа, и это слишком привычно, так, словно они просто собираются еще раз заняться сексом.  
Вот только смотрит теперь Алек на него едва ли не брезгливо и это больнее всего. Хуже, чем гнев Джейса или разочарование других.   
— Алек, — окликает Ходж.   
Тот стоит, скрестив руки на груди, и по его лицу сложно что-то сказать.  
— Если ты хочешь объяснить, почему решил нас предать, я с удовольствием послушаю, — холодно произносит тот. — Мне правда интересно, чем ты себя оправдываешь.   
Ходж отводит взгляд, потому что в глазах Алека уже не отстраненность — там коктейль боли, разочарования, неверия, видеть который невыносимо.  
— Я думал, как раз ты поймешь меня. Потому что знаешь, что это такое.   
— Я понимаю, — с чужим, жестким и непреклонным видом отвечает тот. — Именно поэтому мне это кажется еще большим предательством.   
— Все эти годы, — Ходж смотрит на него с мольбой, — я был здесь лишним. Мне не доверяли, меня сторонились. Не могли простить. Я чувствовал себя пойманным, у меня просто не было выбора.   
Алек молчит с минуту, а потом неожиданно спокойно спрашивает:  
— Ты правда так думаешь? — и, не давая ничего сказать, добавляет: — Потому что мы считали тебя своей семьей. И доверяли. Видимо, в отличие от тебя.   
Ходж снова отводит взгляд, потому что это неожиданно больно слышать, и признаться, что ему было мало того, что он получал и чувствовал, не хватает смелости.   
— Мы доверяли тебе, — повторяет Алек. — Никто не считал тебя предателем до сегодняшнего дня, Ходж. Опять же — никто, кроме тебя.  
— Почему ты вообще считаешь себя в праве меня судить? — тот чувствует себя слишком вымотавшимся и усталым. Но ему все еще важно, чтобы Алек понял — между ними не так уж и много разницы.   
— Ты и сам выбрал то, что лучше для тебя самого, — напоминает Ходж. — Магнуса Бейна, а не свою семью. Выбрал не следовать правилам. Выбрал себя.   
— Даже если это и так, мой выбор не причинит никому боли.  
— Правда? — Ходж даже усмехается.   
Алек досадливо закусывает губу, понимая, что не прав. Но взгляда не отводит.  
— Мы похожи, — добавляет Ходж.   
Алек в очередной раз перебивает:  
— Только я, в отличие от тебя, был честен с теми, кому дорог. И выбрал так, чтобы не жить во лжи, — он отворачивается, берется за дверную ручку.  
— Я чувствовал себя пленником здесь, — торопливо произносит Ходж ему в спину.  
Алек не оборачивается.  
— В Гарде ты им будешь.  
Он прав. Возможно, Алек и правда понимал Ходжа лучше всех — даже лучше его самого. По крайней мере, он первым понял то, что Ходж осознал только сейчас. Недостаточно только решиться, мало просто сделать выбор.   
Нужно, чтобы он был еще и правильным.


End file.
